Custom made garments have always been expensive since they must be hand tailored to fit individuals. Even "off the shelf" garments can be expensive today due to the costs of woven fabric, tailoring and stitching plus the fact that numerous sizes must be manufactured for any one style. Retail merchants also incur the costs of size adjustments for off the shelf garments. As a result, today most people must spend a significant portion of their income on clothing. Thus, were a new type of garment to be devised that is inexpensive to manufacture and which provided the wearer with a pleasing and stylish appearance, and which can be worn in different attitudes on the body, a definitive advance in the art would be achieved. It is to the provision of such a garment that the present invention is primarily directed.